Take My Breath Away
by MonicaCS27891
Summary: La mejor amistad rota por la distancia, cuando vuelven a encontrarse con el paso del tiempo, las viejas pasiones ocultas vuelven a la luz. Brittana y Faberry
1. Prólogo

Era el último día de las vacaciones de verano, y el calor era abrasador. El sol golpeaba directamente sobre el agua que en ese momento se encontraba en calma, ahora que las ocupantes de la piscina habían terminado de bañarse.

Como sigáis así más que morenas va a parecer que os han echado a una barbacoa y se han olvidado separaros del fuego.- Se escuchó a una mujer decir mientras salía la terraza de su casa.- Hace una buena tarde, ¿se quedarán a cenar chicas?

Verás mamá, habíamos pensado salir las cuatro por ahí para despedir a Britt y Rachel, ya sabes, mañana se van y no sabemos cuando vamos a volver a estar todas juntas.- Respondió Quinn

Me parece bien entonces, pasarlo bien y no hagáis cosas de las que os podáis arrepentir.

Debido a la interrupción de la madre de Quinn, decidieron ir cada una a su casa para estar listas a la hora de salir.

Quinn Fabray era sin duda la más guapa de las cuatro amigas, y a pesar de eso era la única soltera del grupo. Quinn era rubia, alta, con unos ojos verdes que impactaban con sólo mirar. Había sido co-capitana de las animadoras, junto a su amiga Santana López, hasta ese curso, porque acababan de graduarse. Quinn llevaba bastante tiempo sin mantener una relación seria, al contrario que el resto de sus amigas, y aunque siempre había sido muy popular en el instituto, y los chicos se morían por poder estar con ella, no se mostraba del todo interesada por mantener ningún tipo de relación, no por el momento.

Por otro lado se encontraba Santana López, co-capitana junto con Quinn del equipo de las animadoras. Algo más baja que Quinn y con la tez morena, debido a sus raíces latinas. A pesar de ser muy amigas las cuatro, Santana no puede evitar cierta debilidad por Brittany Pearce, la consideraba su mejor amiga, y la inocencia de la rubia despertaba su lado más sensible. Santana tiene novio, Puck, lleva con el desde que empezaron el instituto y son considerados la pareja más atractiva del McKinley, aunque su relación empezó debido a que eran muy buenos amigos desde pequeños, según fueron creciendo no podían evitar sentir cierta atracción y comenzaron su relación.

Centrémonos ahora en la más inocente de todas, Brittany . Rubia, alta con unos ojos azules de mirada penetrante. Su pasión es el baile, y va a mudarse a California para poder encontrar un lugar en el mundo del espectáculo. Mantuvo una relación durante dos años con Artie Abrams, el chico en silla de ruedas del instituto, pero le había dejado antes de finalizar el último curso, porque a que estaba empezando a sentir cosas hacía otra persona, y no quería mantener es falsa relación.

En ese momento asumió que era lesbiana, no lo iba diciendo a los cuatro vientos, pero sus amigas si lo sabían, sobre todo Quinn, la rubia hizo de confidente cuando Britt le confesó que estaba enamorada de Santana.

Y por último, y no por ello menos importante, Rachel Berry la mini-diva del grupo, mini-diva porque estaba en proceso de ello. Es la líder del Glee club del instituto junto con Finn, su novio. Es sin duda la que tiene las ideas más fijas de las cuatro, y probablemente la que en ciertos momentos puede ser la más pedante de todas. Es la más baja, morena con ojos negros y una piel muy clara. Va a mudarse a Nueva York a estudiar en NYADA junto a su gran, y gay, amigo Kurt Hummel, quien también es hermanastro de Finn.

Pasaron sin duda una de las mejores noches de sus vidas, solo las cuatro, sin ataduras y sin preocuparse en el mañana. Bailaron, bebieron y disfrutaron como nunca, acabando las cuatro en la casa de Santana, ya que sus padres se encontraban fuera.

Voy a buscar los pijamas y las cosas y dormimos todas en el salón, esperadme aquí ahora vuelvo. – Dijo Santana dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Santana, subo contigo que necesito ir al baño.- Rachel subió con la latina, dejando a Quinn y Brittany solas abajo.

Quinn, necesito tu ayuda, ya sabes lo que pasa con ella, y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella a solas, por favor, llévate a Berry a dar un paseo o algo.

Brittany, ¿se lo vas a decir a Santana?

No no no no, tanto como eso no… Prefiero guardármelo para mi.

Bueno, te haré el favor, me llevaré a Berry a recoger algo en mi casa y así tienes tiempo para hablar con ella…

Gracias Quinn. –Respondió Brittany sin apenas darle tiempo a terminar de hablar.

¿De qué habláis? – Preguntó Santana que bajaba acompañada de Rachel en ese momento.

De nada en especial, es sólo que necesito una cosa para dormir y me la he dejado en casa, Rachel, ¿me acompañas a por ello por favor?

Vale, pero vamos deprisa, que estoy muy cansada, y vosotras dos prepararlo todo y así me podré ir a dormir pronto. – Respondió Rachel mientras salían por la puerta.

Y allí estaban Brittany y Santana mientras organizaban el salón, con un incómodo silencio que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper.

Voy a extrañar tantos estos momentos. – Se atrevió a decir Brittany finalmente, mientras sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse poco a poco.

Tú y todas… A saber cuando podremos volver a pasar una noche, o un ratillo todas juntas otra vez…

Ya… Pero no me refería a eso, ya sabes que somos muy amigas las cuatro, pero que tu eres la más especial para mi.

Tú también lo eres para mi Britt, y bueno siempre podremos vernos en vacaciones y esas cosas.- Respondió la latina dibujando una pequeña en su rostro.

Si, llevas razón… Se me va a hacer tan larga la espera por esos momentos.- Dijo la rubia con una triste sonrisa. Se moría por contarle a la latina todo lo que sentía, todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, pero tenía miedo a la reacción de Santana y que todo acabara mal en su última noche con ella.

Bueno, pues nada esto ya está, ¿qué podemos hacer hasta que lleguen?

Podemos sentarnos a esperarlas y seguir hablando de cuánto nos vamos a echar de menos.- Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía.- Sólo quiero pedirte un favor… ¿Te puedo abrazar?

Claro Britt.- Dijo Santana mientras la rubia se sentaba a su lado y pasaba su brazo por encima y notando como la rubia apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Por otro lado estaban Quinn y Rachel, camino hacía ningún lugar, mientras la morena bombardeaba la cabeza de Quinn con anécdotas y aventuritas de su novio, al que la rubia odiaba.

Rachel… puede parar de hablar de Frankenteen ya por favor? Me va a estallar la cabeza…

Hay que ver Quinn que humor gastamos a estas horas de la noche.- Respondió mientras se enfadaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

Es sólo que esta es la última noche que vamos a pasar juntas antes de tu gran aventura y créeme que lo que menos me apetece es hablar del idiota de tu novio…

¿Y de que quieres hablar?

Pues no sé… Del futuro… Bueno si, ya sé que vas a estudiar para ser una gran actriz en Broadway y bla bla, pero cual es tu mayor aspiración?

Bueno… Lo que más me gustaría sería poder llegar a dirigir un musical, no dirigirles, quiero que un musical salga de mi cabeza directamente al teatro, y que sea un gran éxito y este muchos años en Broadway, que se lleve a los mejores teatros del mundo y vaya recaudando éxitos por donde vaya….

Guau… si que eres exigente tu si… .-Respondió la rubia mientras reía

Y que hay de ti Quinn… ¿Qué quieres?

Bueno… me gustaría llegar a ser una gran fotógrafa, dedicar mi vida a la cámara y a retratar todo lo que se me ponga por delante… Quizá sea una tontería y no pueda ganarme la vida con ello, pero es lo que realmente me gusta.

¿Ah no te puedes ganar la vida? Pues yo pienso estar rodeada de fotógrafos todo el día cuando llegue a ser una superestrella en Broadway que se ganen la vida gracias a ello…

No cuentes conmigo para eso Rachel… Aspiro a algo mejor.- Rachel miró a su amiga enfadada, pero al ver la cara de su amiga supo que se trataba de una broma y se echó a reír.- Bueno Rach, será mejor que volvamos, no se vayan a dormir y nos dejen fuera toda la noche…

Pero Quinn… No hemos ido a tu casa…

No era necesario… Digamos que era simplemente una excusa…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Cinco años habían pasado desde aquella última noche, y no todo era tan distinto por Lima, de hecho todo en ese pueblo seguía igual.

Por la calle más importante se encontraba Santana, en ella si que habían cambiado bastantes cosas, había terminado de estudiar y se dedicaba a editar fotos y documentos de forma profesional, había trabajado en una pequeña revista local que había acabado cerrando debido al escaso éxito recibido, y se encontraba felizmente casada con su novio de la adolescencia, Noah Puckermann.

Se dirigía de camino a Lima Bean, la cafetería más "famosa" de Lima, donde había quedado con su amiga Quinn Fabray, era con la única que aún mantenía contacto del pequeño grupo de amigas. Las cosas con Quinn no eran tan distintas como años atrás, seguía siendo un alma libre, tenía líos esporádicos por aquí y allí, pero según ella no estaba preparada para tener una relación estable. Se dedicaba a la fotografía de forma profesional, pero ella sentía que estaba quedándose estancada allí.

Santana entró en la cafetería, buscando a Quinn con la mirada, parecía que aún no había llegado. No entendía por qué entonces la rubia le decía que era urgente que se vieran con rapidez si no estaba ya allí… Encima no era puntual… Se sentó a esperarla. La morena se hacía una pequeña idea de lo que su amiga quería contarle. Seguramente la tan ansiada noticia sería que se mudaba, cosa que a Santana no terminaba de agradarle, era la única amiga con la que mantenía contacto, y la idea de perderla no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo. En ese momento la rubia entro en el local.

Perdón por tardar tanto, tenía que comprar unas cosas y había mucha gente, ¿hace mucho que has llegado?

No, tranquila, hará como cinco minutos… Y bien, que es eso que necesitabas contarme con tanta urgencia?

Ay Santana, no te lo vas a creer, prepárate porque te vas a quedar helada.- Respondió Quinn, dejando a Santana un poco confundida.

Dispara Fabray, no tengo todo el día…

¡Nos vamos a Nueva York! .- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Nos vamos? ¿Con quién te vas a ir? ¿Has encontrado a alguien por fin y me lo has estado ocultando?.- Preguntó la morena confundida.

Santana, estás espesita eehh… Nos vamos, tu y yo

¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando, no puedo ir, no voy a dejar a Noah aquí solo y voy a irme a cometer una de tus locuras, aparte no tengo trabajo, y por lo tanto no tengo dinero como para irme contigo de viaje loco a Manhattan

De verdad Santana, déjame explicarte vale… He encontrado trabajo, para ti y para mi en Nueva York. Están empezando una nueva revista y necesitan trabajadores de todo tipo, yo empezaré a trabajar como la nueva fotógrafa y tu te dedicaras a editar, que es lo tuyo, venga Santana ¿que podemos perder?

Claro Quinn, para ti es muy fácil decirlo, no tienes nada que te ate aquí…

Si tienes algo que te ate es por que quieres, sabes que nunca me ha gustado tu relación con Noah, así que no me hagas hablar, aparte, te vendrá bien apartarte de él, conocer mundo, conocer otros hombres, olvidarle…

QUINN .- Gritó Santana interrumpiendo a la rubia.

Vale, vale, ya lo he entendido, le quieres y esas cosas… Pero piénsatelo Santana, es una gran oportunidad… Para ti y para mi, aparte él puede ir a visitarte siempre que quiera e incluso encontrar un trabajo allí y acabar viviendo contigo… Por favor Santana, no me dejes sola con esto

Bueno… Me lo pensaré, y lo consultaré con Noah, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?

En teoría… Deberíamos estar allí el lunes de la semana que viene, para que nos enseñen las instalaciones y nos informen del plan de trabajo…

Es demasiado pronto Quinn…

Por favor, por favor, piénsatelo… Recuerda cuando estuvimos en Nueva York y piensa que se puede repetir todos los días…

Habla por ti… Te recuerdo que tenía a Noah pegada las 24 horas del día y no tuve ni un segundo para divertirme…

Razón de más para que te vengas conmigo… Vete a casa, prepárale una buena cena y coméntaselo, dile que es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar en tu vida y bla bla bla, nos vamos a Nueva York, le olvidas, os divorciáis, rehaces tu vida allí y todos felices.

Quinn… No entiendo tu empeño en separarme de Noah… Te recuerdo que fuiste mi dama de honor en la boda.

Eso no quiere decir que no me opusiera a la boda en todo momento… Aparte faltaba mucha gente que debía estar, y sigo diciendo que algún día te arrepentirás de haberte casado con él…

Como sea, te dejo Fabray, a este paso llega Noah antes que yo a casa, te aviso con lo que sea de acuerdo?

No te pienses que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente Santana, iré a verte todos los días hasta que me digas que si.

La verdad, a Santana no lo parecía una mala idea, se alejaría un tiempo de Lima, podría hacer una nueva vida allí, y separarse de Noah un tiempo la vendría bien. Pero estaban sus miedos… ¿Y si no le iba bien en el trabajo?¿Y si no le gustaba?¿Y si la despedían?¿Y si Noah le era infiel mientras ella estaba allí?¿Y si…?¿Y si…? Millones de pregunta sin respuesta cruzaban su mente. Tardó más en llegar de lo que era costumbre, y se encontró con que Puck ya había llegado a casa. Adiós a la idea de Quinn de hacer una cena y contárselo tranquilamente. Entró en la casa y se lo encontró sentado en la cocina mirando un periódico.

Hola cariño, pensé que te habías escapado, me ha parecido raro llegar y que no me estuvieras esperando.- Dijo Puckermann acercándose a ella cuando la vio entrar.

Me llamó Quinn, necesitaba contarme una cosa urgentemente, ¿qué tal el trabajo?.- Le preguntó después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a modo de saludo.

Bien, coche aquí, coche allá… Lo de siempre… Bueno y que te ha dicho tu amiga?

Proponerme un plan… Un plan un poco loco y arriesgado, pero bueno, no me ha parecido mala idea…

Viniendo de esa loca, seguro que es mala idea…

Puck, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas con Quinn… Es mi amiga, se que no os lleváis bien y lo respeto, pero me tenéis que respetar vosotros a mi también…

Valeee, lo siento… Y bien, cual es la idea de tu amiga?

Quiere… Mudarse a Nueva York…- Respondió sin terminar de concretar.

Ah, muy bien, pues que le vaya bonito…

Noah… Quiere que me mude con ella.

Pero no lo vas a hacer.

Ah no? ¿Por qué?

¿Que pintas en Nueva York? Venga Santana, estás casada y tienes tu vida aquí, que puedes tener allí que aquí no?

Un trabajo… Y no me refiero a cualquier trabajo como los que he tenido aquí cuidando niños… Un trabajo de lo que de verdad me gusta Noah… Creo que es una gran oportunidad…

Espera, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que la loca de Fabray te consiguió un trabajo para que te mudes con ella?

No está loca, te estás pasando… Y si, me consiguió un trabajo… Venga Puck tampoco es tan malo, podemos vernos en vacaciones y fines de semana, podrás encontrar un trabajo allí, mudarte y podemos formar una familia allí…

Pero yo no quiero eso Santana… Me gusta mi vida aquí contigo… ¿A ti no?

Santana se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo, no sabía que hacer, ni que responder. Le gustaba su vida con él, pero le faltaba poder encontrar un buen trabajo para poder ser del todo feliz, y ese trabajo estaba en Nueva York.

Vale, ya veo que no pensamos igual…

Entiéndeme Noah, necesito trabajar, estar en casa todo el día me ahoga, no poder salir de estas cuatro paredes ni de este pueblo me está matando

¡Haberlo pensado antes de haberte casado conmigo!.- Respondió el chico enfadado.- Sabías perfectamente cuando nos casamos que esto iba a pasar, que te quedarías estancada aquí, como dices tú, ¿por qué no lo evitaste en su momento?

Pensé que era lo mejor Noah.

¿Y ahora ya no lo piensas?

Si, pienso que fue lo mejor en ese momento, y ahora lo mejor es que encuentre algo para hacer, y eso no lo puedo encontrar aquí…

Está bien, vete con la loca esa si quieres, hay muchas parejas que sobreviven a distancia… Mira a Finn y Rachel….

Si, con la diferencia que nosotros estamos casados y ellos no… Yo confío en ti, sólo tienes que confiar en mi…

Está bien, pero por favor, recuerda lo que pasó con tus amigas, ya no mantenéis el contacto… Si con tus amigas no has podido ¿crees que podrás conmigo?

Claro tonto, por varias razones… La primera, te quiero, la segunda, estoy casada contigo y la tercera, no te creas que me voy a acostumbrar a dormir sin ti…

¿Sólo a dormir?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Eres un cerdo Noah.- Respondió Santana dándole un manotazo en el hombro y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Aun tan cerdo como dices me quieres… Bueno… ¿Cuándo te vas?

Este fin de semana… Vamos, pasado mañana… ¿Me ayudas a hacer las maletas?

Finalmente llegó el día del viaje a Nueva York, Quinn estaba emocionada por llegar a la gran manzana, mientras que Santana estaba bastante asustada mientras millones de preguntas le recorrían la mente. Noah les acompañó hasta el aeropuerto, el viaje fue tenso y eso no hacía más que incomodar a Santana. Una vez llegaron, Quinn decidió dejarles algo de "intimidad" mientras se iba a tomar un café antes de embarcar.

Bueno Noah, no me quemes la casa, compórtate, trabaja, llama a tu madre, come bien, limpia de vez en cuando, no hagas fiestas, no traigas a tu amigotes con sus ligues… .- Esa última frase la hizo plantearse el quedarse.- Espera, no no, no me voy, me quedo aquí

Para, para, para… No va a pasar nada, me voy a portar bien, no voy a hacer fiestas, y no voy a llevar ligues, sabes que te quiero y no te podría hacer eso…

Lo mismo me dijiste en el instituto y dejaste embarazada a mi amiga ¿recuerdas?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y he cambiado… Venga Santana, te voy a echar de menos, pero en un par de meses voy un par de semanas a verte.

Esta bien… Te quiero.- Dijo finalmente dándose ambos un beso.

Bueno Santana vámonos, antes de que eche el desayuno que acabo de tomarme… ¿Cómo me puede resultar tan asqueroso veros así?.- Respondió Quinn mientras los veía despedirse.

Ya estamos… Venga Fabray vámonos.. Te voy a echar de menos mi amor.- Dijo finalmente refiriéndose a Puckermann.

Yo también, nos vemos pronto chicas, y tened cuidado con lo que hacéis por allí.

Y así fue como el destino quiso que Quinn Fabray y Santana Lópes se encontraran en un avión rumbo a Nueva York, a su nueva vida, que sería muy distinta de la que habían tenido hasta ahora, pero también sería muy distinta de lo que ellas podían llegar a imaginar… Nunca se sabe lo que te puede deparar la gran ciudad.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

- Hogar dulce hogar.- Dijo la rubia entrando al pequeño piso que habían alquilado. No era un piso muy grande, un salón con cocina estilo americáno, dos habitaciones y un cuarto de baño, lo justo para ellas dos.- No se puede comparar con tu casa en Lima, lo sé, pero piensa, así tendremos menos que limpiar…

- Es pequeño, pero me gusta… .- Respondió la latina con una pequeña sonrisa.- Voy a avisar a Noah que llegamos antes de ponerme a colocar mis cosas.

- Esta bien, pero date prisa, quiero ir a pasear por Times Square, me acompañarás ¿verdad?

- Claro, además podríamos mirar por los musicales por si casualmente encontramos a Rachel Berry en alguno de ellos… Aunque sea limpiando al finalizar el show, sabes que no iba a parar hasta conseguir trabajar en un teatro, no le importaba el puesto.

- Lo sé… Pero hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella… Quizá incluso este de actriz…

- Quizá… Sabes lo que me preguntó yo… ¿Que habrá sido de Brittany? No he vuelto a saber nada de ella desde aquella última fiesta las cuatro juntas…

- Pues no lo se… Sabes como era ella, seguro que está triunfando y haciendo giras con cantantes famosos…

- La echo mucho de menos Quinn… Siempre la he echado de menos…

- Lo sé, quiero decir, todo el mundo sabía que Britt y tú eráis como dos gemelas, no os podíais separar la una de la otra en ningún momento… Si no fuera por tu relación con Puckermann incluso hubiera pensado que vosotras teníais algo.

- ¿Pero que dices Quinn? Britt y yo sólo éramos amigas.- Dijo Santana empezando a sonrojarse.

- Jajajajja vale vale López, no te pongas así, era solo una broma… Sabes, creo que también podríamos encontrarla… Pero antes de nada busquemos a Rachel, lo tenemos más fácil, después de todo, vive en la misma ciudad que nosotras… Tan difícil no puede ser… ¿no?

- Solo lo sabremos investigando Quinn… Tenemos un par de días libres antes de empezar a trabajar no? Pues disfrutémoslos…

- Esta es la Santana que a mi me gusta…

Terminaron de ordenar sus cosas y se cambiaron de ropa para ir a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad. Vivían a dos calles de Times Square, por lo que al ratito estaban allí, admirando la majestuosidad de aquella zona de la ciudad.

- Quinn… Esto es mejor de lo que recordaba….

- Lo sé San, creo que me he enamorado de la ciudad…

- Cásate con ella, es lo más cerca que vas a estar de una relación seria.- Dijo Santana empezando a reir.

- Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa ha salido aquí mi amiga.

- Venga Quinn, era una broma, no te enfades conmigo, aunque la razón de que haga estas bromas es culpa tuya.- En ese momento, Santana chocó con alguien.- Perdón.- Dijo mirando a la persona con quien se había golpeado. En ese momento la latina se quedó paralizada, mientras que la chica la sonrío pidiéndole disculpas y continúo andando, agarrada al brazo de otra mujer.

- Santana, ¿te pasa algo? Te has quedado como medio paralizada.

- Quinn, esa chica, era igual que Brittany, ¿no la has visto?

- San, hoy te ha dado fuerte con tu rubia… En primer lugar, Britt se mudó a Los Ángeles, no a NY, y segundo, este lugar es enorme como para encontrártela…

- Supongo que tienes razón… Habrá sido cosa de mi imaginación.

Cinco minutos después, en un lugar cercano de la ciudad, cierta rubia daba vueltas a lo que le acababa de ocurrir. ¿Podría ser realmente ella?

- Venga rubia, tenemos ensayo y sabes que tienes que bailar bien detrás de mi, vale que sea la estrella principal, pero si tú por detrás lo estropeas quedamos mal las dos…

- Nunca cambiarás Berry.- Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.- Es solo que necesitaba pensar un poco, ahora mismo voy.

- ¿Y que piensa tanto mi bailarina preferida? ¿Te has enamorado?¿Quién es la afortunada?

- Para Rachel, no me he enamorado de nadie, es sólo algo que me ha pasado en la calle antes.

- Britt, yo iba contigo por la calle, y no ha pasado nada.

- Lo sé, es sólo que me golpeé con una chica y… me pareció Santana, sé que no es posible que sea ella, pero me lo pareció…

- Oh… Vaya, así que era eso… Brittany, siempre he querido preguntarte una cosa, pero nunca me he sentido segura de poder hacerlo… Creo que ha llegado ese momento…

- Dispara…

- Cuando estábamos en el instituto… Tú… ¿Estabas enamorada de Santana?

- ¿Qué? ¿De Santana?... Vale si, lo estaba, pero como sabes tenía como 0 posibilidades…

- Nunca me gustó su relación con Noah…

- Ni a mi… Bueno a mi no me gustaría ninguna relación que ella pudiera tener, pero con el tiempo, y principalmente al separarme de ella, aprendí que si la quería lo mejor que podía era desear que fuera feliz, con eso me servía…

- Tienes un gran corazón Britt… Y ahora vamos a ensayar, estrenamos en dos semanas y tenemos que tenerlo listo.

Los días fueron pasando, y no se volvieron a encontrar, llegó el momento en el que Santana y Quinn tendría que ir a ver la oficina donde iban a trabajar. No era un lugar muy grande, pero si tenían el espacio suficiente para poder trabajar con tranquilidad y todo el espacio se repartía en una sola planta. Empezarían a trabajar en dos días, el primer día no coincidían con el horario, ya que Quinn tendría que tomar las fotos en primer lugar para que luego Santana esa misma tarde pudiera editar las fotos y las hojas en las que iría la entrevista y las fotos.

- Bueno, pues tenemos un par de días más de descanso, pero realmente tengo que empezar a pensar como en un estudio de fotografía tan pequeño, voy a poder hacer fotos a 11 personas que forman el elenco .- Les habían dicho que tenían que hacer las fotos a los actores de un nuevo musical que estrenaría muy pronto en Broadway, la idea le entusiasmaba más a Santana que a Quinn.

- No te empieces a estresar, piensa que tienes dos días para organizarlo mentalmente…

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, vas a llegar cuando todo mi estrés haya acabado, no es justo…

- La verdad… Me da pena perderme ese momento… Sería muy divertido verte en pleno ataque, me estaría riendo de ti durante mucho tiempo…

- A mi no me hace gracia… Sigue así que le digo al jefe que he encontrado otra editora y te mando a Lima de vuelta.- Dijo Quinn sacándole la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña. Santana le respondió de la misma forma y echándose a reír después.- Santana ahora dime la verdad, llevamos aquí 4 días, ¿te arrepientes de haberte venido aquí?

- No, no me arrepiento de nada, es más me lamento por no haberlo hecho antes…

- Quien lo iba a decir… ¿hay algo más que deba saber?

- No… .- Contestó de manera dudosa.

- ¿De verdad? Por cierto, no es que me importe ni nada de eso, pero ¿cómo está tu marido?

- Ah bueno, está bien o eso dice, como no estoy allí va a comer con su madre todos los días… Pero no sé, creo que algo me oculta.

- Rápido empezamos Santana…

- No es lo que piensas, quiere pedirme algo, pero no sé el que… Ahora mismo me arrepiento de estar aquí casada… Si fuera soltera habríamos ido de fiesta en fiesta todas las noches, y así no puedo, mi conciencia no me lo permite…

- Divórciate de Noah, vive la vida aquí en NY, y cuando acabes si quieres te vuelves a casar con él. Aunque el verdadero problema es que te casaste demasiado pronto querida amiga, tienes 23 años, deberías poder tener una noche loca de vez en cuando y poder divertirte sin pensar en lo que pueda pasar después…

- Quiero a Noah, y cuando me casé con él lo tenía muy claro Quinn, eso de momento no va a cambiar.

- Ya veremos si de aquí a un tiempo me dices lo mismo…

- Quinn.- Regañó Santana.- Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, dejemos el tema vale, disfrutemos estos dos últimos días de libertad newyorkina y ya veremos que pasa.

- Esta es mi Santana… A veces echo de menos la Santana que se iba de fiesta sin importarle nada ni nadie…

- Quizá vuelva.

- ¡Ojalá!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

- Vamos Quinn, despierta o llegarás tarde.- Se escuchaba a la morena gritar desde la cocina.

- Ya voy mamá.- Respondió saliendo de su cuarto.

- Mira, si se levanta graciosa la niña.

- Es que mírate Santana, pareces mi madre cuando me despertaba para ir al instituto…

- Eso es porque he madurado… Aparte es tu primer día en el trabajo y no quiero que nos despidan a las dos por que seas impuntual.

- Creo que llevas razón… Casi se me había olvidado la experiencia traumática por la que voy a tener que pasar dentro de un momento

- Deja de darle vueltas, lo vas a hacer genial ya verás… A las 11 estoy allí, a ver si has acabado y puedo ver las fotos.

- Esta bien.- Dijo terminando su café.- Ya me voy, no llegues tarde tu tampoco.- Dijo la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta del piso.

Finalmente Quinn consiguió llegar a tiempo, incluso le sobraron unos 5 minutos antes de que el elenco del musical llegara, tiempo que aprovechó para ir organizando las cámaras y las herramientas que pensaba usar durante la sesión. Llego el grupo, liderado por la actriz principal. Quinn se dio la vuelta para conocer a las personas que iba a fotografiar, pero al ver a la actriz se quedó paralizada.

- ¿Rachel Berry?

- Ay, no me lo puedo creer, si ya soy conocida.- Dijo la muchacha mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar de frente con la fotógrafa.- ¡QUINN!- Grito la actriz

- No me lo puedo creer, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- Respondió la rubia mientras ambas se abrazaban.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto hace que llegaste? ¿Qué tal todo?

- Bueno pues aquí estoy, trabajando. Llegué hace una semana y de momento todo bien… ¿Y tu?

- Bueno pues yo llevo aquí cinco años, ya lo sabes, y ahora resulta que en una semana estrenamos el musical en el que haré mi pequeño debut.

- Veo que finalmente has conseguido parte de tus propósitos Berry, me alegro mucho por ti.

- Gracias Quinn, y yo veo que tú también te estás dedicando a la fotografía… Por cierto, se me ha olvidado contarte, no estoy sola, tiene que estar al llegar, creo que te alegrarás de verla.

No pudo terminar de hablar la actriz cuando una rubia entro por la puerta, miraba a todos lados el estudio de fotografía investigando el lugar.

- Britt, mira ven.- Escucho que le decía Rachel. El resto de actores le dejo pasar, dejando a la bailarina al lado de su compañera, frente a la amiga que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía.

- ¡Quinn, que alegría verte, cuanto tiempo!

- No me lo puedo creer, casualmente todas reunidas en Nueva York, ¿no es increíble?- Dijo la fotógrafa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bueno Quinn, no estamos todas, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, que de nuestro grupo falta Santana…- Dijo la bailarina con un poco de decepción.

- Ah si, bueno Santana… - Dijo Quinn pensando en su amiga.- Bueno, porque no pasáis a la zona de maquillaje, voy a hacer una llamada y ahora mismo vengo y empezamos.

En ese mismo momento, en otra zona de Nueva York estaba Santana sola, viendo la tele, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo cogió y vio que tenía un mensaje de Quinn.

"_San, dice el jefe que quiere verte antes de empezar a trabajar, ven ya para acá y así me ayudas con los actores por favor. Un beso Q."_

- Esta Quinn, no se puede apañar sola… Bueno pues vamos para allá.- Dijo la morena hablando sola mientras cogía su bolso y salía por la puerta.

Cuando llego a la revista, la morena buscó al jefe por todos lados, pero no estaba allí, era un pequeño dato que Quinn no tuvo en cuenta cuando le mandó el mensaje. Se decidió y fue al estudio de fotografías para buscar a la rubia, que estaba terminando de colocar algunos elementos para poder hacer las fotos.

- La próxima vez que quieras ayuda lo dices directamente, no hace falta que te inventes que el jefe quiere verme, más que nada porque el jefe ni siquiera está…

- Perdóname San, era la única forma de asegurarme que ibas a llegar a tiempo.

- Bueno, a tiempo llego, te recuerdo que hasta las 11 no tendría por qué estar aquí y son las 9:30

- A tiempo de verlas… Te tengo una sorpresa López, y creo que te va a gustar

- Miedo me das Fabray.

- Vamos Santana, te sorprenderás tanto como yo cuando lo veas, te lo aseguro.- Dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

- Espero que valga la pena, o si no me voy y cambio la cerradura del piso antes de que llegues para que no puedas entrar.

- Vaya humor que gastamos por las mañanas San… Anda hazme unas cuantas fotos con la cámara donde está que tengo que probar la iluminación antes de empezar.

Estaban terminando de probar los flashes de la cámara cuando todos los actores empezaron a llegar, Quinn se acercó a Britt, asegurándose de que la latina no las viera, y de que a Brittany no le diera tiempo de ver a la morena. La sacó del estudio.

- Britt, no te muevas de aquí, ahora mismo vengo

- Pero Quinn, vas a hacer fotos a todos, menos a mi…

- No te preocupes, no voy a empezar aún con las fotos, quiero darte una sorpresa antes, aparte que ya conoces a Rachel y seguro que aún le queda una eternidad para estar lista. No te muevas por favor…

Quinn volvió a entrar y se dirigió a la latina que parecía muy entretenida investigando la cámara de la rubia.

- El que rompe paga, así que tú verás lo que haces con la cámara.

- Vale, vale, ya la suelto, ¿necesitas que me quede aquí mientras haces las fotos o me puedo ir ya?

- Realmente me da lo mismo, tu eres la que lo vas a elegir, pero por favor, ves un momento fuera, he dejado en tu despacho una bolsa con el resto de cosas de la cámara y los necesito.

- ¿No puedes ir tú?

-No, voy a ir colocando a los actores para las fotos.

- Hasta donde yo sé, falta aún 2 por llegar, eran 11 actores y aquí solo hay 9…

- En realidad actores somos 10… Ha venido con nosotros la bailarina principal, tiene incluso más protagonismo que algunos de nosotros.- Respondió uno de los actores con un tono que parecía mostrar que estaba bastante resentido con la presencia de la bailarina.

- Bueno Santana, como sea, sal a por eso, además, es parte de la sorpresa…

- Está bien Fabray, pero porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora mismo.

La latina se dirigió a la puerta, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desorbitada por la sorpresa. La bailarina que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta no se quedaba atrás, no podía creer que estuviera delante de ella. La rubia rompió la distancia de ella fundiéndose ambas en un abrazo, con el que intentaban recuperar aquellos cinco años que habían pasado separadas.

- Brittany, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Los Ángeles… -Decía Santana que no podía creer volver a encontrarse con su amiga.

- Bueno, Rachel me avisó que había un papel de bailarina para una obra y pues hice el casting y me eligieron…

- Espera, ¿Rachel también está aquí?

- Si, trabajamos juntas, pero dime, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Bueno, trabajo aquí, soy editora de la revista y Quinn es la fotógrafa, así que ella me dijo que viniera para ayudarle con el trabajo, cuando llegué me dijo que realmente lo que quería era darme una sorpresa… Pero nunca pensé que fuera esto.- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. No podía creerse estar otra vez con su rubia. No podía parar de mirarla, seguí igual que cuando acabaron el instituto, ya era toda una mujer, no aquella inocente adolescente que solía pasar la tarde junto a ella.

Miles de momentos empezaron a pasar por las mentes de ambas, momentos que vivieron juntas. Una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en el corazón de Brittany, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía olvidar a la latina, ni el tiempo ni la distancia lo había conseguido, ¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo con ella ahí?


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Finalmente la sesión de fotos acabó, y Santana y Rachel se habían rencontrado. Ahora era el momento de la latina de trabajar.

- No es justo.- Dijo Santana dirigiéndose a su despacho acompañada de Brittany.- Ahora vosotras os podéis ir a tomar algo por ahí mientras yo tengo que quedarme aquí encerrada a trabajar.

- No digas eso San, te podemos esperar, vamos a tomar algo y comemos algo juntas las 4, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿qué te parece?

- Me parece que conociendo a Quinn, no creo que quiera, pero puedes intentarlo.

- No crees que yo quiera el qué.- Dijo la fotógrafa mientras entraba acompañada por Rachel.

- Le dije a Santana que como ella tiene que trabajar, podíamos quedar las cuatro para ir a comer, y ella dijo que conociéndote no querrías…

- Bueno, podemos hacer el esfuerzo… Pero sólo porque llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos… Y os he echado demasiado de menos.- Dijo Quinn esbozando una sonrisa.- De todas formas San, es el primer día, tampoco creo que tengas mucho que hacer, no está la entrevista ni nada aún.

- Cierto, así que creo que acabaré bastante pronto… Os llamo cuando salga, no esperéis muy lejos.

Las tres amigas salieron de la revista y se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería cercana al trabajo de la latina y la fotógrafa, donde esperarían a que acabara Santana.

- Bueno Quinn y cuéntanos, que tal te va todo.- Preguntó Brittany cuando las tres se sentaron y empezaban a tomar un café.

- ¿En que sentido preguntas Britt? Porque creo que el sentido laboral ya lo has podido comprobar tu misma…

- Entonces cuéntanos como esta tu corazoncito.- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa picarona.

- Pues mi "corazoncito" como tú dices está solitario, ya sabéis que no me gustan las relaciones serias… Soy más de salir de fiesta y tener una noche loca con aquella, o aquél… Supongo que aún no me siento lista para dar un paso serio… ¿Y vosotras?

- Bueno pues yo acabé con Finn hace dos semanas… La distancia no es nada buena, bastante duramos cinco años viéndonos cada dos meses y pues, he decidido pasar página, cuándo nos veíamos no hacíamos más que discutir y creo que la tanto tiempo separados no nos hizo bien…

- Vaya, vaya… Así que el amor se acabó… ¿Y que hay de ti Britt?

- Yo también sigo soltera… Sabes mi situación de sobra… He tenido oportunidades pero por más que lo intenté… No conseguí llegar a olvidarla… Lo intenté con varias, pero todo me recordaba a ella… Bueno mejor dicho, cuando pasábamos a mayores, en todas la buscaba a ella….

- Bueno y que me he perdido mientras trabajaba.- Dijo Santana interrumpiendo a la bailarina mientras se sentaba con ellas.

- Hablabamos de amores, las dos están solteras San…

- Y tú Santana ¿qué hay con tu corazón?

- Bueno pues creo que soy la única que no es soltera del grupo…

- ¿Tienes pareja San?- Preguntó Rachel.

- Bueno si… Estoy… Casada con Puckermann.- Anunció Santana. Rachel miraba a la latina boquiabierta mientras que Britt tosía, se había atragantado con el café.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre casarte sin avisar López?

- Bueno Rachel, estaba en Nueva York… Y aparte ya sabes que Puck y Finn no se llevan muy bien que digamos y me parecía un poco incómodo invitarle a él a la boda, y si venías tu venía él… Aparte no sabía si tenías que trabajar o no… Y tampoco es que tengamos una forma de contactar, cambiaste el teléfono y ni nos avisaste Berry… Aparte sé que, al igual que a Quinn, no te gustaba mi relación con Noah…

- Santana… A ninguna nos gustaba tu relación con Noah.- Dijo Brittany con un pequeño tono de decepción.

- Lo sé… Me lo decíais todos los días…

- Bueno y él donde está… ¿Ha venido con vosotras?.- Preguntó Rachel.

- No, se ha quedado en Lima, tiene un taller y no podía cerrarle para venirse con nosotras…

- Lo que quiere decir que probablemente Santana a estas alturas de la película, tiene unos cuernos que se ven desde Lima…

Santana miró a Quinn, que fue la última en hablar, con una mirada llena de ira.

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que Puck ha cambiado? Ya no es el mismo idiota que cuando estábamos en el instituto…

- Bueno, bueno, no os peléis chicas, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a comer algo? Se nos va a hacer tarde y Britt y yo tenemos ensayo esta tarde.

La comida pasó de forma agradable, las cuatro hablaban y recordaban sus historias de instituto, pero cada vez que salía el tema de la relación de Santana y Noah, Brittany se ponía sería y dejaba de hablar, mirando a Santana con cara de decepción. Una vez acabaron, llegó el momento de la despedida.

- Bueno chicas, nos tenemos que ir…

- Si, no queremos chafarla el día del estreno verdad Britt? Por cierto, podríais venir al estreno… Yo te invito Quinn, a la obra y a la fiesta de después, y Britt, tú puedes invitar a Santana.- Dijo la actriz guiñándole un ojo a la bailarina.

- No es necesario que hagáis eso, seguro que preferís invitar a vuestra familia antes que a nosotras.- Dijo Santana

- Yo creo que si te quiero invitar San, verás mis padres no pueden viajar hasta aquí por el trabajo, y prefiero invitarte a ti… A ellos les he visto más en cinco años que a ti, y aparte, no creo que ellos luego quisieran acompañarme a la fiesta…

- Bueno, en ese caso… Supongo que está bien, iré contigo Britt.- Dijo la latina dirigiendo a la bailarina la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Gracias San.- Dijo la rubia abrazándola.

- Bueno ahora ya si nos vamos, nos vemos en cuatro días chicas, Santana, a ver que le haces a las fotos, tenemos que salir fantásticas.

- Tranquila Rachel, que las fotos nos las toco, salís preciosas siempre.- Dijo mirando a Brittany con ojos tiernos.

- Bueno iros, antes de que os echen antes de estrenar y tengamos que repetir las fotos.

- Si, será lo mejor. Hasta el sábado.

El resto de la semana pasó de forma rápida, sin darse apenas cuenta el sábado había llegado y allí se encontraban Santana y Quinn, en la segunda fila del teatro viendo el espectáculo que estaban dando sus dos amigas. Cuando la obra acabó, el público se puso pie. Todo eran aplausos y ovaciones para el elenco al completo, pero a la hora de las presentaciones las mejores respuestas por parte del público la obtuvieron Rachel y su coprotagonista. A pesar de eso, la rubia bailarina no se quedó atrás.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Una vez que se encontraron las cuatro amigas al finalizar la obra se dirigieron a uno de los locales más conocidos de Nueva York, donde celebraban una fiesta por el estreno de la obra.

- Bueno Santana, ¿preparada para tu primera fiesta?- Preguntó Quinn

- ¿Mi primera fiesta? Te recuerdo que en Lima salíamos de fiesta todas las semanas…

- Me refería a tu primera fiesta desde que estás casada, quiero volver a ver a la vieja Santana!

- Pues sigue esperando Fabray, porque eso no va a pasar.

- Bueno chicas dejad el tema, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.- Dijo Rachel.- Sólo sé que hoy va a ser como en los viejos tiempos, juntas las cuatro por fin después de tanto tiempo, ¿verdad Brit?.- Preguntó la actriz a la bailarina, que se notaba un poco ausente.

- ¿Qué? Ah, si, como en los viejos tiempos si.

Las cuatro entraron en el local, había bastante gente, todos relacionados con la compañía de trabajo que llevaba la obra, y sus respectivos acompañantes. Las cuatro se acercaron a la barra, y uno de los actores se acercó a hablar con Rachel. En ese momento Quinn se dio la vuelta, mirando a la pista de baile y la gente que estaba allí.

- Y así es como Quinn Fabray elige a la que será su próxima presa.

- Calla Santana, sólo estoy mirando a ver si hay alguien que merezca la pena.

- Pues desde aquí no haces nada.- Dijo Brittany.- ¿Por qué no te acercas a la pista y empiezas a bailar? Seguro que así se te arrima alguien.- Dijo la rubia que su única intención era quedarse ella sola con Santana.

- Me has convencido rubia, que empiece el descontrol.- Dijo empezando a bailar y dirigiéndose a la pista.

- Esta mujer no va a cambiar nunca… No sé cuando será el momento en el que podamos decir que Quinn Fabray sentó cabeza…

- No digas eso San, seguro que en algún momento llegará alguien adecuado para ella…

- Britt, te encuentras bien, no tienes buena cara…

- Bueno, es que estoy un poco desanimada, eso es todo… ¿Me acompañas un poco fuera? Me gustaría hablar un poco contigo…

- Claro.- Dijo la latina con una sonrisa.

Una vez fuera empezaron a andar por las solitarias calles alejándose un poco del local, hasta que encontraron el lugar ideal para sentarse a hablar.

- Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- De ti, de mi… De como hemos cambiado estos años…

- Si, hemos cambiado mucho… Te veo más guapa que nunca Britt.

- Mejor no hablemos de ti San.- Dijo la rubia sonrojándose.- Bueno háblame de ti, ¿cómo fue que te casaste?- Dijo con un tono apenado.

- Bueno, cuando os fuisteis Rach y tú, nosotros hicimos la relación más seria, de acabó eso de meter terceras personas… Él realmente cambió, y tras dos años de relación me pidió matrimonio y le dije que si, y pues a pesar de que Quinn intentó evitarlo de todas las formas posibles… Supongo que al final pasó…

- Y… ¿Eres feliz?

- Supongo que si… Le quiero mucho… Bueno y ahora hablemos de ti… ¿Alguna afortunada con la que hayas compartido tu corazoncito?

- La verdad que no… He tenido alguna relación, pero ninguna ha durado más de un mes… Buscaba en esas chicas cosas que sólo una me podía dar… Y ella estaba demasiado lejos, es lo malo de enamorarse… Al irme de Lima, me alejé de la persona que más quería, y pensaba que en otras chicas podría encontrar lo mismo… Pero me equivoqué, y es ahora cuando me estoy dando cuenta.

- ¿Estabas enamorada Britt? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Eras mi mejor amiga…

- Lo sé San, no te enfades… No me sentía preparada, tenía miedo de que la chica implicada se enterara y no quisiera volver a saber nada más de mí… Prefería tenerla como una amiga…

- Y ahora… ¿me lo puedes contar?

- No lo creo… No me siento preparada aún…

- Bueno, te perdono, pero confío que en algún momento me lo cuentes… Y ahora volvamos a la fiesta, se preguntarán donde está su bailarina estrella.- Dijo Santana alargando la mano ofreciéndole su meñique. La rubia aceptó enlazando su dedo pequeño con el de la latina, y así caminaron de vuelta al local.

Mientras en ese mismo lugar, se encontraba Rachel, con unas cuantas copas de más, sentada en la barra, buscando a sus amigas que parecían haber desaparecido del lugar. En ese momento se acercó Quinn, que también había bebido bastante

- Para de beber ya Berry, que parece que estés ahogando tus penas.

- ¿Y si es lo que estoy haciendo?

- Creo que no tendrías razones, eres una gran actriz y hoy lo has demostrado…

- No es por eso Quinn… Llevamos toda la noche aquí, soy soltera y todo el mundo lo sabe, y nadie se ha intentado acercar a ligar conmigo…

- Jajajajajjajaja, venga Rach, son compañeros tuyos de trabajo, ¿de verdad quieres arrastrarte tanto?

- A ti no parece importarte eso… Te restriegas con todo el que se te acerca…

- Si, pero ninguno me interesa, es solo para divertirme, bailo un rato con ellos y ya está, digamos que no es lo que busco…

- ¿Y qué buscas Fabray?

- Una noche loca, pero nadie aquí me lo puede ofrecer, así que mi plan es beber y beber y mañana no acordarme de nada… - La rubia no consiguió terminar de hablar, ya que la pequeña diva se había abalanzado sobre sus labios, era un beso desesperado, pero la rubia no dudo en responderlo. El alcohol actuaba en el cuerpo de ambas, dejándose llevar.

- Vámonos de aquí.- Dijo Rachel separándose de la fotógrafa.

- Vamos a tu casa, no quiero que Santana se enfade conmigo…

- Vale, a Britt le dará igual que lleve a alguien, siempre es ella la que lo hace.

Brittany y Santana veían la escena, se esperaban esa forma de actuar de Quinn, pero nunca se imaginaron que Rachel pudiera llegar a hacer algo así.

- Genial, ahora yo no puedo entrar en mi casa.- Dijo Brittany sin salir de su asombro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, Rachel llevaba las llaves del piso, como se suponía que íbamos a volver juntas no cogí las mías, y no quiero ir a mi casa a interrumpirlas…

- No te preocupes Britt, vamos a pasárnoslo bien ahora, y luego te vienes a mi piso conmigo, tampoco sería tan raro.

- Vale.- Dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa.- Ahora a disfrutar.

La rubia se hizo la reina de la pista, Santana no quiso acompañarla, sentía que quedaba en ridículo si baila en su compañía, así que prefería observarla desde fuera, realmente lo disfrutaba. La bailarina se cansó de bailar sola y se acercó a por la latina, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola con ella a la pista. En un principio la morena se resistía, pero no pudo evitar caer a los encantos de la rubia y bailar con ella, como en los viejos tiempos. Todo el mundo las observaba bailar, parecían estar completamente compenetradas, la latina levantó la vista hacía la rubia y se cruzó con sus increíbles ojos azules, que la miraban con pasión, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara un poco.

- Britt, estoy un poco cansada, ¿nos vamos?

- Vale

Las chicas se dirigieron rumbo al piso de la morena, por suerte no estaba muy lejos del local y llegaron rápido, al llegar, Santana sacó algo de ropa para Britt y la dejó cambiarse en el baño, mientras ella se iba a la habitación de Quinn.

- Duerme en mi cama Britt, yo me iré al sofá.

- Podíamos dormir las dos aquí, tu cama es muy grande y no me sentiría bien si te fueras al sofá por dejarme a mí aquí… Además hemos dormido muchas veces juntas…

La latina accedió y durmieron cada una a un lado de la cama, pero no eran capaces de dormir, Santana no paraba darle vueltas a quién podría ser la chica que tenía el corazón de la rubia, mientras que Britt no podía creer encontrarse en la misma cama que la latina y aguantar las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella.

- Britt…

- Dime San.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro Santana, todos los que tu quieras.

- Abrázame.

La rubia no dudo un momento y se acercó a la latina abrazándola, pasando su mano sobre su cintura y juntándola a su cuerpo, sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho al estar tan cerca de su morena. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Pensó que la latina dormía, y se atrevió a contarle lo que le había pedido.

- De ti Santana… Estoy enamorada de ti.- Dijo la rubia en un susurro, pensando que la latina no podría escucharla.


End file.
